familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stephen Hopkins (1581-1644)/List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of American immigrant Stephen Hopkins (1581-1644) who sailed to Plymouth Colony with his wife and several children, including one baby born aboard ship. He previously had been shipwrecked in 1607 in an effort to join the colony in Virginia. Stephen was the leader of non-separatist at Plymouth. Research Notes The children of William Ring that settled at Plymouth Colony in 1629/30. * Constance Hopkins (1605-1677) - b. England, 1607; Mayflower passenger; married Nicholas Snow, who came to Plymouth on the ship Anne in 1623; died in Plymouth Colony, 1677. * Giles Hopkins (1607-1690) - b. England, 1607/8; Mayflower passenger, married Catherine Whelden (1617-1689), * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1425796338/maintourvacationA/ Here Shall I Die Ashore] - The Story of Stephen Hopkins: Bermuda Castaway, Jamestown Survivor, and Mayflower Pilgrim by noted genealogist and early American historian Caleb Johnson. A very exhaustive collection of Family History of this famous English colonist and his descendants. *Caleb Johnson, The American Genealogist 73:161-171, “The True English Origins of Stephen Hopkins of the Mayflower”, July 1998. His first wife was not Constance Dudley, though this erroneous name is given by older references. *''Mayflower Families Through Five Generations,'' Volume Six, Third Edition, Stephen Hopkins ISBN 0-930270-03-7 Family Trees * Knowles Godfrey (1762-1794)/List of Immigrant Ancestors A G * Richard Gere (1949) - Actor * Godfrey, Benjamin (1794-1862) - Veteran of War of 1812, Adventurer, Founder of a town, railroad and college in Illinois. * Godfrey, Knowles (1762-1794) - ( KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, DHopkins, GHopkins, SHopkins1) - American Revolutionary War Veteran and Sea captain. H Hinckley * Hinckley, Alonzo A (1870-1936) - LDS Church apostle, 1st president of the newly formed Deseret Stake in 1912 covering the western half of Mallard County. * Hinckley, Bryant S (1867-1961) - Held several significant leadership positions in the LDS Church and played a key role in 1913 for the LDS Church to adopt the Scouting program as its official young men activity program. * Hinckley, Gordon B (1910-2008) - ( BSHinckley, INHinckley, ENHinckley, NHinckley5, NHinckley4, RMerrick, NMerrick,AHopkins, GHopkins, SHopkins1)- an American religious leader and author who served as the 15th President of the LDS Church. Considered a prophet, seer, and revelator by church members, Hinckley was the oldest person to preside over the church in its history. * Hinckley, Ira (1828-1904) - Early Utah Mormon pioneer that supervised the construction and maintenance of Cove Fort. * Hinckley, Richard G (1941) - (Son of Gordon B.) General Authority Seventy in the LDS Church. * Hinckley, Virginia (1945) (daughter of Gordon B.) Author/co-author of many books, served in the General Young Womens Presidency of the LDS Church from 1992-1997. P * Palin, Sarah, Gov (1964) - - ( SSheeran, HLGower, CStrong, ALGodfrey, JRGodfrey, BGodfrey, KGodfrey2, KGodfrey1, GGodfrey, DCooke, DHopkins, GHopkins, SHopkins1) - Governor of Alaska and US Vice Presidential Candidate. Q * James Danforth Quayle (1947-) - U.S. Vice President R * Norman Rockwell (1849-1978) S W * "Tennessee" Williams (1911-1983) playwright * Brian Wilson (1942) musician, The Beach Boys War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Hopkins, Joshua (1753-1842): ( JHopkins3, JHopkins2, JHopkins1, GHopkins2, SHopkins1) - New England Whaler from Eastham MA. Category:Descendancy lists